1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector with fluid sealing. More particularly, it relates to a connector with a male and female parts in which a bead and a corresponding groove are formed on respective male and female mating areas.
2. The Prior Art
Connectors are known for coupling and uncoupling electrical cables. Connectors for outdoor applications frequently require a separate rubber or plastic gasket to obtain a moisture-proof seal. It would be advantageous to combine the gasket with the connector parts to reduce the number of parts and simplify the mating of the connector parts. The reduction of the number of parts makes it possible to produce the connector more inexpensively and makes mating easier.
One such attempt at providing a connector with fluid seals is the U.S. Pat. to Mouissie No. 5,158,479, which discloses a connector having hard sawtooth-shaped collars that engage with and penetrate the smooth resilient mating face of the opposed connector part. However, the sawtooth-shaped collars, which deform the opposed mating surface, makes it difficult to disconnect the connector parts. Accordingly, it would be advantageous to have a connector with fluid sealing that can be easily connected and disconnected without damaging either connector part. In addition, the prior art connector requires both a hard and a resilient material to manufacture the connector. Therefore, it would be desirable to have a connector with fluid sealing that is made from a single material.